Then, I guess we're doomed
by LittleRock17
Summary: SPOILER FOR COIE EP1 Losing her Earth, her home, all over again, it was so horrible that the blonde didn't have words for it, only tears. And it was about to get worse. "Let me introduce to you, Lex Luth–" Before the Monitor could finish his sentence, Kara had already super speed to Lex, a hand around his neck, lifting him in the air. "You're supposed to be dead!" Hinted SuperCorp


**I can _NOT _believe last night's episode! This came out of nowhere after seeing the promo for tonight, it's not beta tested and I wrote it in like 4 hours while I was at my social service xD sorry for any typos.**

* * *

**Then, I guess we're doomed**

Losing Oliver, losing her Earth, her _home_, all over again... It was hard, to say the least. Scratch that, it was so horrible that the blonde kryptonian didn't have words for it, only tears. As she and the other heroes left Oliver's body behind, tears didn't stop flowing down her cheeks. While the Monitor had said they saved 3 billion people that also meant they didn't save more than 4.5 billion others. Kara didn't even know who got saved. Was Eliza alright? Cat Grant? James? Hell, had the whole DEO made it to the ships? Alex, Nia, and Kelly? Had Lena? Kara's heart clenched inside her chest.

At least, she knew her cousin was alive. Lois, baby John, they were fine. Still, she was the Girl of Steel, the Champion of Earth. What a Champion she was, right? The champion of a dead world. They all took a moment to collect themselves. Some went to clean themselves up, suit out. Kara pulled her glasses from her right boot and put them on, commanding her suit to dematerialize. Her clothes beneath, a blue loose shirt under a brown coat and dress pants, were a little wrinkly but she was sure nobody would care. Actually it looked like Ray was quite impressed with her transformation and seemed like he wanted to ask but knew it wasn't the right time. After a few more minutes they were all back together, so the Monitor decided to appear again with Pariah by his side.

"Things haven't gone according to plan. Oliver Queen wasn't supposed to die like this." At the mention of the hooded hero, they all lowered their gazes, pained expressions on their faces. "However, I'm always prepared for everything, that's the reason why I have someone I want you to meet." He moved his hand, gesturing towards the doorway where confident footsteps could be now heard. With her glasses on Kara couldn't peek through the wall to see who it was but that heartbeat... That heartbeat was awfully familiar. She slowly removed the glasses from her face, unable to believe her ears. "Let me introduce to you, Lex Luth–" Before the Monitor could finish his sentence, Kara had already super speed to Lex, a hand around his neck, lifting him in the air.

"Kara!" Everyone in the room said, shocked by the blonde's actions, so unlike herself, yet no one approached her, they knew they couldn't take her down. The only one who might, her cousin, stood aside crossed-armed, jaw clenched. If looks could kill... Clark's actually could but not at the moment.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kara growled, feeling the heat rise to her eyes. The people around her, minus Clark, Pariah and the Monitor, were begging Kara to stop. _Put him down, Kara! _It was Barry's voice but the blonde was having none of it. She was gonna put him down _for good. _

"It's nice to see you too, _Supergirl._" The oldest Luthor greeted her with his usual sarcasm, gripping her forearm with both hands. "How are things going?"

The krytonian tightened her grip around his neck. "You _ruined _my relationship with Lena!"

He chuckled, as much as he could with his windpipe partially blocked. "Lena? Are you _really _worried about my sister when the Multiverse is at stake?"

The hero lowered him to be at her eye level, his feet still didn't touch the ground. With his face so close she could feel his faint breath against her face and he could feel the heat coming from her eyes. "You ruin _everything _you touch," She hissed, "I'm not about to let you do that now."

The Monitor finally stepped in. "Kara Zor-El, we need this man. Let him go."

The blonde's eyes stopped glowing with heat as she turned her face to see the Monitor, still not loosening her grip. "_Why _would we need him?! He has tried to kill my cousin, kill _me_, kill all the aliens back on my Earth, _he's a monster!_"

"And yet, we need his mind to stop the Anti-Monitor." The eternal being stated.

Kara finally let him go and Lex stumbled as he gasped for air. "I won't work with him."

"We need both of you to survive."

The heroine gritted her teeth as her brow twitched involuntary before speaking again. "Then, I guess we're doomed." She put on her glasses and whipped them out to bring her suit back on, walking away as everyone starred in shock.

"What just happened?" Sara asked after a few moments of silence.

Clark, who didn't change out of his suit since he didn't have any clothes, finally spoke. "It happens that this man has ruined more lives than any other villain Kara and I have fought." He finally tore his gaze away from said man and looked around the room to the other heroes. "Hers included. It's easy to understand why she doesn't trust him. I don't either."

"But the Monitor says we need him." Barry said as she approached the oldest kryptonian. "We just lost Oliver, we need all the help we can get." The CSI placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. "I know a thing or two about working with people you don't like, people you hate, people who have ruined your life over and over again." Eobarth Thawne always made it to a Crisis, Barry was waiting for him to show up. "It takes away a part of you, kills you a little bit, but sometimes it's necessary."

Lex, who had already straightened up, spoke. "Listen to The Blur," Barry frowned at the name, "you _need _me,_ Superman_."

"He will not be a threat. I made sure of it." The Monitor assured him.

The dark-haired kryptonian stood quiet for a moment. "I'll go get Kara." He walked out the same door Kara had minutes ago, minutes that felt like an eternity.

"Yes, well…" Lex clapped his hands once, breaking the silence of the room. "Who's hungry?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kara needed to get out of that room. She needed to go. Anywhere. She flew away from the building, needing to clear her head. Flying always helped, feeling the sun hit her skin helped. However, this sun felt different. It wasn't as warm as the one back home. It didn't fill her with the same energy… it felt _off_. And it would be that way from now on. _'Damn it!' _She thought as more tears escaped from her eyes. She had lost her world so many times. Krypton. She made peace with it, or so she thought, years ago. But then she found out that her mother and Argo were alive, only to lose them again. She was a fool thinking she could save the Earth and she lost another home. And there was also Lena. _Lena_. She felt she had lost her world when Lena told her she was using her and that she would never forgive her. Now that she had _actually _lost her world, her home universe, Kara still didn't know what hurt the most. So she flew away, trying to locate the ships with the people of her Earth. She needed to make sure her loved ones were there. The blonde couldn't take anymore loses today. Or ever again. She found them quickly above the sea but near the coast, still full because there was still nowhere to put so many people. Using her super hearing she searched for Alex's heartbeat, quickly finding it since it was one of her favorites sounds since she was a kid. Alex was with Nia and Kelly, Kara used her X-Ray vision and saw them running inside the ship towards the back, where Kara found out were Eliza and James. Kara shifted her gaze towards the cockpit, where J'onn and Vazquez, along some other DEO agents, were commanding all the ships at once. Closing her eyes, Kara focused again and found Cat's heart. She was with her son Carter but just him. No Adam. Kara would grieve him if she didn't have more pressing matters at the moment. Finally, she listened for Lena's heartbeat. It was strong and fast, obviously still shaken by all that had just happened. She was also alone. As alone as one could be on a ship full of people but with no one Kara could recognize. All Kara wanted to do was go to her and hold her tight, not _super _tight but enough to feel her heart against her own. She wanted to bury her face on the crook of her neck, wanted to get on her knees and beg her to forgive her. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not right now at least. There were important things to do, not as important to her as Lena but facing her would also mean tell her that Lex was alive. Kara promised she wouldn't keep secrets from the brunette and she would not start again. If she doesn't see her, it didn't count, right? So she stayed there, floating above the sea with her eyes closed. Feeling the different salty breeze move her hair and the different sun rays hit her skin, listening to the only familiar thing, the heartbeats of the people she loved. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't hear her only blood relative that was old enough to fly by himself.

"We need you Kara." The dark-haired reporter said once he stopped beside her, cape flowing the same way as his cousin's.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly. "Kal, how can you ask me to work with Lex Luthor? _Lex Luthor_, the man who turned the sun red so he could _kill you_. The one who has suits armed with _kryptonite _and vaults filled with other things that could harm us."

"He doesn't have them anymore." He simply said.

Kara turned around in the air, anger present on her glossy blue eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

Clark sighed. "I don't like it either, but the Monitor says we need him."

"Lena can do anything Lex can, and better!" The heroine barked.

He nodded. "I know, just as you can do more than I can. But we're better when we work together, right? Do you imagine what Lena and Lex can do together?"

"I don't have to imagine it," Kara answered immediately, "I know. They made the Harun-El viable to enhance humans, cure injuries and diseases. But Lex takes everything good and twists it. How can you be so sure he won't do it again?"

"I'm not." He admitted. "But we don't have a choice. It will be a leap of faith."

"A leap of faith?" The blonde asked incredulous. "What if there's no one to catch us when we fall?"

"Yeah… good thing we can fly, right?" The green-eyed man smiled at his cousin. Flying closer to her, he wrapped her in his arms, placing his chin at the top of her head.

Kara finally crumpled on her cousin's arms. Crying as hard as she had wanted since Argo disappeared, squeezing him with all her might knowing that he was the only person who could take it. He did the same.

"Let's go save the multiverse, big cous." He whispered against her temple.

"Let's do it, baby cous." Her voice mumbled by his chest, he wouldn't have heard it without his super hearing.

"And later, go get your girl. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Kara was silent for a few moments, surprised by Kal's words. She didn't know she was that obvious. "I hope she does."

* * *

**What are your predictions for tonight's episode? I don't know about you but I did not expect Oliver to die so quickly! And Lena IS the World Saving Genius! I'll bring SuperCopr over Christmas break, I promise! I have to go to Uni until the 18 :/**

**BTW, Thanks to **AceVermin143 **who pointed out that Brainy was with Lois and Sara, I forgot for a second! I was too busy crying because no one has hugged Kara!**


End file.
